Concentración
by Nixyth
Summary: Audrey prueba la nueva rutina de ejercicios para relajarse que Jordan publicó en su website, estos necesitan de mucha concentración. Audrey necesita ayuda y Jane se aprovecha de ello.


Concentración [Audrey x Jane]

Audrey prueba la nueva rutina de ejercicios para relajarse que Jordan publicó en su website, estos necesitan de mucha concentración. Audrey necesita ayuda y Jane se aprovecha de ello.

–… ha sido todo por hoy chicos. No olviden dar like y comentar. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo vídeo!

–Bien, los haré. Con todo esto de los exámenes y de más hijos de vilanos en Auradon, me está causando estrés y eso no es nada bueno para la piel. Las arrugas no son nada lindas… ¿No crees Jane?

Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad en cuanto escuchó la voz de Audrey. El mirarla mientras estaba distraída no era algo bueno, mucho menos si se quedaba minutos inspeccionando cada detalle de ella.

No era que a Audrey le incomodara, en lo absoluto, la castaña disfrutaba mucho de ser admirada. Era más una manía suya de reprenderse a sí misma cada vez que se quedaba en trance por observar a Audrey. No le parecía algo que fuera sano en su totalidad.

–Creo que en ti lucirían muy lindas. –susurró Jane, con sus mejilla tornándose color carmín.

–Eso es obvio, yo luciría bien hasta un acné. Pero eso no los hace menos desagradables. De todas formas haré los dichosos ejercicios y tú vas a ayudarme, Jane.

–Claro, Audrey.

A veces también se reprendía por hacer todo lo que Audrey le mandaba, sin rechistar alguno. Tampoco era algo sano. Para ella, su inexplicable gusto por Audrey no era oportuno y mucho menos cuando terminaba actuando como idiota frente a ella.

Lo cual, ocurría siempre.

–Bien, necesitaré que haya silencio absoluto ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con eso? –pidió Audrey. Jane asintió y comenzó a buscar un hechizo para eso en su mente–. Tampoco estaría nada mal que corras las cortinas, me busques un tapete de yoga y revises mi manicura.

–De acuerdo.

Volvió a reñirse cuando se encontró con varios favores a hacer para Audrey. Sin embargo, pensó que todos valdrían la pena en cuanto la castaña le sonriera diciendo Gracias.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Primero le pediría a Mal su tapete de yoga –actividad que hacía en conjunto con Ben– y luego se encargaría de lo demás.

En camino a la habitación compartida por Mal e Evie, pasó por un lado de Jay y Carlos, que jugaban con Dude estando tomados de las manos. El ver junto a ellos dos siempre le daba valor y coraje para confesársele a Audrey, sin embargo, nunca lo hacía. El qué sucederá siempre la detenía.

Saludó a los chicos con la mano mientras seguía su recorrido, mientras menos tardara sería mejor.

La habitación de Mal estaba lejos de la suya, cuando se la asignaron aún nadie confiaba en ellos, por lo tanto intentaron aislarlos de los demás estudiantes. Pero al final decidieron dejarlo como ala para los hijos de villanos.

Tan pronto llegó al frente de la puerta de Mal, la tocó un par de veces y de forma apresurada. Tan sólo pasaron una par de segundos antes de que Mal abriera. Se encontraba con un pijama color lila y el cabello atado en una coleta. Todo su rostro demostraba que se encontraba durmiendo hasta ese momento en que ella tocó. Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

–Hola Mal.

– ¿Qué hay, Jane? –Mal bostezó– ¿Necesitas algo?

–De hecho, sí. ¿Podrías prestarme tu tapete de yoga?

–Por supuesto, no hay problema alguno. –volvió a bostezar.

La peli-morada realizó un movimiento con su mano y pronto de debajo de la cama salió volando el tapete, un segundo movimiento bastó para que se enrollara a sí mismo y luego volara hasta las manos de Jane.

La castaña de ojos azules se maravilló de la forma tan sencilla en que Mal manipulaba la magia. Ella apenas podía hacer algunos hechizos con la seguridad de no arruinar todo y otros cuantos con unas cuantas fallas. Muchas veces pensaba que todo se haría más sencillo si utilizara la varita de su madre, pero teniendo en cuentas las dificultades que dicho objeto le había ocasionado, descartaba la idea de forma inmediata.

–Muchas gracias, Mal.

–Sí, no hay de qué.

Mal cerró la puerta de la habitación, probablemente para volver a dormir. Jane dio media vuelta con el tapete en mano y el trazado camino de vuelta a su habitación. Esta vez apresuró su paso, estaba decidida a terminar cuanto fuera posible todos sus favores a Audrey y luego separarse de ella un buen rato. Tenía todo el día para hacer cualquier cosa.

Como pensar en cómo declarase a Audrey.

Llegó a la habitación de forma rápida. Entró y se apresuró a colocar el tapete en el suelo. Corrió las cortinas para que hubiera más oscuridad en la habitación y luego tomó entre sus manos aquel que era su libreta de hechizos.

–Eso fue muy rápido Jane. Estás siendo muy eficiente.

Jane asintió sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

No encontraba nada, lo cual le fastidió, pues entonces tendría que ella misma hacer el hechizo.

–Oye Jane, estuve pensando y creo que no es necesario el hechizo. Si tengo obstáculos para concentrarme, haré un mejor trabajo al momento en que me relaje. –declaró Audrey. Su boca mostraba una sonrisa que dejó a Jane sin aliento.

–De acuerdo.

–Teniendo en cuenta eso, necesito tu ayuda en cuanto a crear distracciones.

Eso era más sencillo de hacer que el crear un hechizo que no estaba segura de si funcionaría.

–Claro que lo haré, Audrey. Ayudarte es un placer.

–Lo sé.

La castaña se dirigió al baño con ropa en mano. Lo más probable es que fuera a cambiarse de ropa para realizar aquellos ejercicios. Si algo había aprendido muy bien de Audrey, es que guardaba un atuendo para toda ocasión. Volvió en un par de segundos, pues también era rápido al cambiarse. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño y un par de pantalones grises a puntos rosas holgados, una camisa rosada de tiras y unas medias tan rosa como lo demás.

Se sentó en el tapete y cruzo sus piernas. Mantenía una posición de meditación, con sus ojos cerrados y su constante respiración.

–No oigo que intestes distraerme. –canturreó Audrey.

–Sólo pienso en que hacer.

–No pienses tanto, háblame o haz cualquier cosa.

–Bueno… hoy vi a Jay y Caros jugar con Boy. –comentó Jane de forma insegura.

–Eso no es relevante para mí, por lo tanto no me distrae. Intenta de nuevo.

–Mal sabe hacer magia sin necesidad de hablar para decir el hechizo.

– ¿Qué hemos dicho de hablar de Mal? –preguntó Audrey en tono cantarín.

Jane se encontraba en blanco. No sabía que podía hacer para distraer a Audrey. Nunca había sido buena pensando bajo presión y mucho menos cuando se encontraba Audrey cerca. Además era frustrante que a cada pequeña idea la desechara de una manera tan fácil.

Por su mente se le ocurrió la mejor manera de distraer a Audrey. No se dio el tiempo de sopesarla mucho o se arrepentiría. Por lo tanto se acercó a Audrey y se arrodilló al frente de ella, acercó su rostro al de la castaña y luego la besó.

Audrey abrió los ojos y ella los cerró de forma instintiva. No quería observar la cara de su amiga mientras la besaba.

Sus labios se movían contra los de ella, que permanecían estáticos. No le importó eso en ese momento, quería disfrutar de ese beso antes de que Audrey le rechazara. Un beso que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y que por fin tenía el valor de dar, no iba a desechar esa oportunidad.

Se separó de Audrey cuando ya no pudo seguir aguantando la respiración.

Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería observar la cara que posiblemente tenía la castaña. Sonrió de forma burlesca cuando llegó algo a su mente.

–Creo que al final si pude desconcentrarte ¿no?


End file.
